


[TFP][OPR]新生

by greed2018



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 救护车因为一次意外死亡又复活重生，擎天柱养大他的故事





	[TFP][OPR]新生

**Author's Note:**

> 非常ooc，tfp背景，但是时间就别考据了，非常混乱。设定上救护车喜欢擎天柱，但是擎天柱并没有回应重视他的感情。等救护车重生变成小孩之后，擎天柱才逐渐明白自己错过了什么。冲救cp有，单吃cp和洁党慎入。
> 
> 擎天柱是个好爸爸，不过不是个好爱人。不过恶人自有恶人磨。
> 
> 熊孩子救护车怼爹写的我好爽。

“这是什么？”擎天柱望着眼前金属的圆球，不解的问。  
“源金属提取单倍复制原生体。”救护车盯着手里的数据读数，头也不抬的吐出一个擎天柱仿佛曾在铁堡图书馆见过但当时并不能准确理解，现在也难以读懂的奇怪词汇。

“……简单的说，你可以把他当成一个休眠中的原生体。”  
医官皱了皱眉 ，似乎没什么精力详细解释那个词。手中的数据板再次显示出传输错误的警告。他叹了口气，两指按住眉间，非常沮丧的抱怨道：  
“我还是不明白为什么记忆备份总是在99%的地方突然出错。”

救护车又在鼓捣什么新发明了，擎天柱心想。战事不太紧张的时候，医生总会利用基地里仅有的资源做点什么，这大概算是他如今所剩不多的小爱好。这是好事，战争冰冷残酷，人总要有些什么事情分散注意力，好保留自己仅存不多的人性。  
当然，如果救护车的爱好能更加有活力，至少让他走出基地晒晒太阳，领袖说不定还会更加高兴一点。

“原生体？小孩？”擎天柱盯着那个球看了半天，这和他印象中的机械生命体幼儿差距有点大。  
“不，那只是我的……”救护车觉得擎天柱的看法需要纠正，但是话音未落就被打断了。

“什么？小孩？哪有小孩？”路过的阿尔西敏锐地捕捉到了这个关键词。  
“小孩？谁的小孩？”隔板也被声音吸引了，探头探脑的想挤进医疗站。

“哔哔哔——（我听见救护车说是他的）”大黄蜂那侦察兵的能力用的明显非常不合时宜。

众人轰一下激动了。  
“什么救护车你生小孩啦？”  
“和谁的？老千？还是领袖？”  
“让我康康！让我康康！战争开始以后我就没见过小孩了！”  
“隔板！我的轮胎都要被你挤变形了！”

在这一众纷乱中，救护车感觉自己晶体管砰砰直跳，大脑模块都快炸了，他果断按下了医疗站的闭合闸，厚重的铁门轰然关上，把吵吵闹闹的声音都阻隔在了外面。等气氛终于重新安静下来之后，救护车才放下了手里的数据板，继续了刚才的话题。

“……医学角度来说，这不算是个小孩，只是我的一个幼生克隆体。”  
他敲了敲那个圆形的金属球，那东西岿然不动，毫无反应，没有任何生命迹象。  
“上次老千从外星系回来带回了几块42号合金，它是源生金属粒子的绝佳培养基，知道霸天虎军队的冷铸量产士兵吗？早期使用的就是这个技术。”

“救护车，你知道我们不应该使用违背道德的……”

救护车抬眼看了看擎天柱，皱着眉似乎想反驳什么，但是最终，他只是沉默了下来。

等擎天柱说完自己的担忧后，他才慢慢解释道：“这只是早期的技术，几乎是不到3年它就被取代了。”  
他又敲了敲那个金属球：  
“因为这种方式生产出的机体只不过是一个空壳。”

“但至少对目前的我们来说，它可以提供一些对意外的保障。”  
救护车低下头，再次调试起那些复杂的参数：  
“我已经解决了两具机体之间的火种的量子空间转移问题，克隆体完整继承了我的初始数值和性格设定……接下来，只要我能解决记忆传输问题，就可以实现通俗意义上的复活。”

然而记忆传输再一次失败了，进度永远卡在99%，弹出的红色错误警告占据了整个屏幕。  
医官终于失去了耐心，一把拽下连在自己头上的数据传输线，手中的数据板啪的拍在工作台上，震得台子上的平衡仪转了几圈，险险停在桌边，差点掉下来。

“我不明白，既然已经到99%，就说明数据已经传输完成了，但是解码却出现了问题？”  
医官绕着工作台烦躁的来来回回转着圈，自言自语的来回验算之前的数据公式。他的眼下泛着金属氧化的黑色痕迹，显然是很久没有好好休息了。

有个人兴趣是好事，但是把兴趣当成工作一样劳心劳力很显然就本末倒置了。而医官很明显并没有把这当做一件放松身心的事情——霸天虎已经很长时间没有活动了，大部分汽车人同伴早已从之前的紧张状态放松了下来。  
擎天柱当然不相信霸天虎会这么轻易销声匿迹，但救护车？很明显他比领袖显得更加忧心忡忡，几乎是没有一刻放松下来过，似乎对未来看不到的不知名的危险充满了担忧——甚至擎天柱也觉得他有些过分杞人忧天了。

“老朋友，你应该休息一下了。”他拦住了在面前来回踱步的医官，把他从那些无解的公式中拉回现实。

“休息有什么用？如果我能更早完成这项技术，飞过山当时根本就不会死，他的火种受到致命伤害的瞬间就会立马通过量子通道传回新的躯壳，在我们基地的备用克隆身体里醒来。”这句话刚出口，救护车立马意识到自己在乱发脾气，飞过山牺牲的时候千斤顶并没有来到地球，自然也没有什么42号合金，他摇了摇头，甩开被公式搅得乱糟糟的脑子，低声说了句抱歉。

“你应该把这些先放一放，疲惫只会让拖慢你的效率，我的老朋友。”擎天柱的声音沉稳而温和，带着安抚人心的频率。

“……你说得对。”救护车最终接受了领袖的建议，跟着他走出了那间难以分辨黑夜白昼的医疗室。

 

后来救护车仍然没有解决记忆传输的问题。他看起来像是放弃了这件事，把这个项目连同那个金属球放在了一边——新到来的同伴，转移的基地，再次出现的霸天虎，他没有时间再花费大量的功夫来解决那些不算特别紧迫的难题了。  
“只要性格数据和初始设置并没有任何偏差，给予相同的环境刺激他最终总会变成一样的人的。”救护车耸了耸肩，这样说。

“相同的环境刺激？”擎天柱问。

“战争，仇恨，死亡与火焰——换言之，把它随便扔到什么战场上，里面的火种没变，最后它总会变成我的。”救护车无所谓的说，仿佛对那些痛苦早就习以为常。  
“千斤顶带回来的42号合金样本太少了，可以调用的能量也不够，我只能暂时做出这么一个原生体，真要投入应用还要把它养大，实际上并不实用，另一方面，我觉得两具机体年龄不匹配也许是造成记忆传输错误的真正原因。但是现在也没什么办法，等千斤顶下次带回来更多的合金矿，我们也有更多储备能源的时候，我应该能直接作出完美的克隆成体，顺便解决该死的记忆问题——到时候我认为应该为我们每个人都做一个。”

“尤其是你。”医官不容反驳的点着擎天柱说。

擎天柱笑着允诺，没再和医官讨论那些他们对生命，死亡，复活的不同看法，说到底首席医官也只是想拯救每一条在他面前逝去的生命，他并不想因为那些无谓的观念问题打击医生的积极性。他相信医生的技术水平确实可以实现那些目标，他只是不觉得他们会有真的需要这项技术的一天。

然而医生并没有来得及实现自己的目标，他还没有等来在宇宙中执行任务的千斤顶关于42号合金矿脉的好消息，就牺牲在了一次霸天虎的偷袭行动中。

那些改造过的铁屑虫几乎把可怜的医官撕成了碎片，被虫群淹没的红白机体只剩一只手向着传送门的方向，而擎天柱听到的最后一句话，是医官对着通讯频道的拉夫声嘶力竭的命令：  
“关闭传送门！”

领袖重重摔在地上，怔忡的望着在面前关闭的传送门，从来没想到这位常年待在基地的首席医生能爆发出这样巨大的力气。

 

\-----

 

回到基地的擎天柱坐在台阶上，等待着汽车人同伴们的回归。唯一的医官牺牲不是什么容易接受的消息，但他仍然有责任向所有人告知这件事，并让所有人做好接下来的战斗缺乏医疗援助的心理准备。几个人类孩子已经被他通过传送门送回了家，救护车的死亡对他们也造成了不小的打击，擎天柱认为最近一段时间也许应该让他们回到正常生活中。

只有拉夫临走前有些犹豫的看着医疗站的方向，似乎想说什么，却最后还是没说。

打破基地中寂静的，是来自医疗站的金属碰撞声。  
然后又是一阵稀稀拉拉的杂响，伴随着更多东西掉落在地，还夹杂着玻璃器皿碎掉的清脆响声。

擎天柱打开医疗站大门的时候，只看到一个小小的身影跌坐在试验台下方，身上缠着乱七八糟的数据管线，以及被那些线路拉扯下来的维修工具，听到门口的响动，这还在努力和缠死的电线较劲的小小的身影扭过头来，望着他，那被电线缠住无法脱身的困扰之情从脸上消失了，露出了一个非常开心的笑容。

“我是救护车！”他这样自我介绍道。

事情就这样变得有些复杂了起来。接到救护车牺牲消息回到基地的汽车人同伴们哀悼之词都没来得及说出口，就连着悲伤的情绪一起塞回了喉咙里。他们望着坐在擎天柱怀里的小小幼生体，消化着自己的惊吓之情。  
这小孩含着能量糖，悬空的小腿一摆一摆的，在领袖腿部装甲上有节奏的敲击出清脆的声音，对众人的惊讶无知无觉，有人来问，就会回答道：  
“我是救护车！”

然而众人一个字都不信。这小孩和救护车性格根本不像，就算说是他的孩子，众人都要怀疑上半天，思考另一半的火种提供者是谁才能消除老医官那种顽固的性格标记。

“我不是谁的孩子，我就是救护车！”  
被反复骚扰后，这小孩明显生气了，鼓起腮帮子，瞪着围在他身边的这群成年汽车人。

“既然你说你是救护车，那你认识我们吗？”他们问道。  
“你是阿尔西，你是隔板，你是大黄蜂。”这小孩一一指过去，准确无误的说出了所有人的名字，然后仰头看着擎天柱：  
“你则是我们的领袖，擎天柱。”

等众人终于不再开关于他是救护车孩子的玩笑后，这小家伙才终于满意起来。然而迟到的千斤顶此时风尘仆仆的推开基地大门，走到擎天柱面前，看着他怀里和救护车涂装相似的小孩，第一句话就是：“这是救护车的孩子？”

呸。  
半颗带着口水的能量糖从擎天柱怀里的小孩嘴里吐出来，毫不留情的击中了这位炸天炸地的雷霆拯救队成员的眼睛。

嗯，这个脾气，是有点像救护车了没错。  
隔板按住了打算揍小孩屁股的前队友，和阿尔西大黄蜂想着相同的事。

总之众人对医官“复活”的事情接受度良好，尽管现实是他们仍然失去了医疗单位，但至少救护车“没死”。

然而之前医官关于记忆传输的问题并没有解决。他能叫出所有同伴的名字，身份，知道他们的基本数据——但也就仅止于此了。除此之外，他的所有记忆数据一片空白，并没有比这个年龄的孩子更多的时间流记忆。  
原生金属基因相同，磁场相同，机体构造也是同一型号，他仍然是救护车，只是失忆变成了一个小孩子罢了——大部分人从善如流的这么想。

在所有人的刻意为之下，失去老医官的悲伤被小救护车的存在迅速的冲淡了。隔板是接受这件事最快的，不愿意思考太复杂事情的重型机第一个接受了小救护车的身份，第二天就和小救护车玩起了空中飞人的游戏——当然小救护车是被飞的那个。  
然后是大黄蜂，他天生对孩子有莫名的亲和力。  
千斤顶最终也在离开地球前加入了小救护车的朋友圈。雷霆拯救队成员只需要拿出十分之一的小玩意，在孩子眼里就能酷到没边，何况他还有超大的千斤锤。没几天他就能把小救护车扛在肩膀上叫他小太阳，逗得他咯咯笑了。  
他甚至教小救护车如何拆解和改装手雷——当然很快这事就被擎天柱制止了。独行侠千斤顶似乎突然发掘出了自己带孩子的天赋，甚至认真思考了一下带着小太阳一起旅行的可行性，毕竟他的千斤锤不大，但带个孩子还是空间充裕的，何况一个自己培养的新雷霆拯救队小成员，多么有诱惑力。不过最终理智还是让他否定了这个计划。  
离开前他偷偷给小救护车留了一颗新的手雷——当然这也被擎天柱很快没收了。

只有阿尔西有些忧心忡忡。  
深夜她走到基地外，看着站在岩壁边缘的领袖，沉默了很久，最终还是问道：  
“救护车真的会回来吗，擎天柱？”

“你似乎不愿像别人一样把他当做失忆的救护车，哪怕他们胸中是同一颗火种。”

阿尔西解释道：  
“我不惧怕接受同伴的死亡，我只是觉得如果他真的不会回来了，那我们还欠救护车一个道别——就像我们对飞过山所做的那样。”

擎天柱沉默着，没有回答。

 

\----

 

霸天虎的活动并没有就此停止。大部分时间基地会尽可能留下一个成年汽车人照看小救护车。但后来形势紧张的时候也着实很难顾及到这件事。索性大部分时候，小救护车并不算很难照顾，老医官在医疗站里留下了大量类型全面的医学资料和覆盖到方方面面的赛博坦科技知识，从基础到最新的尖端科技一应俱全，一直他死前没几天还在更新，就像是他一直都对自己的牺牲有所准备一样。  
而小救护车明显对那些数据非常着迷，常常会在医疗站里阅读资料读到忘记外界纷扰。  
用他的话说：“每条公式都充满美感。”

擎天柱听到这句话的时候有些恍惚，一条被领导模块埋没在大脑模块深处的记忆浮现出来，生命科学院高材生的救护车坐在数据读取台前，完全没注意闭馆时间已到，面对还是数据库管理员的奥利安的询问，他的非常开心的说：“抱歉，那些公式，它们太美了，让我忘记了时间。”

他似乎早已忘记了，曾经的救护车其实并不会每天皱着眉头看着手中的数据，像是面对着什么讨厌又不得不做的工作，日日夜夜加班到疲惫不堪。他曾经眼中也充满希望，眼中是璀璨的星空和宇宙，不曾像后来那样布满战火弥漫的雾霾。

虽然小救护车的好学带来的也并不都是便利，很快他就开始像大多数小孩子一样，跃跃欲试的打算开始实践自己的那些知识了。最开始他只是拆一些不太要紧的小玩意，偶尔能装回去，那也不打紧，不过都是医疗站里面一些以前救护车的工具，大部分阿尔西他们都不知道那些东西有什么用，他们甚至幸灾乐祸的想到这下救护车没法跟别人发脾气了，反正也都是他自己拆坏的。  
不过他们很快就为自己的事不关己付出了代价——某次常规巡逻后他们发现自己没法回到基地了，预设好的传送门没有在该在的位置开启，而环路桥呼叫频道内一片寂静无人应答。所有人第一反应都是基地暴露了。只有恰好巡逻范围离的不远的擎天柱快速赶回了基地。  
然后他看到原本是环路桥的位置如今只剩下一大堆零件，小救护车几乎被埋在这堆零件中，手里还抓着两块拼的歪歪扭扭的电路板，看到他回来，吓到缩了缩肩膀，似乎意识到自己闯了弥天大祸，没等高大的红蓝卡车开口，嘴一瘪嗷的一声就哭了起来。

等领袖终于把小救护车哄得稍微冷静下来，可以抽抽噎噎的讲述事情经过后，众人得到了一个非常不幸的事实——短时间内环路桥大概是没法修了，他们只能自己想办法回到基地。

大黄蜂对此表示接受良好，毕竟他还在同一块大陆上，赶个两三天大概也就回来了。至于远在地球对面的阿尔西则非常想骂人，不过她想了想隔板，忍住了——隔板更惨，他在北极。

后来还是刚好追霸天虎经过太阳系的千斤顶把他们一个个运了回来。

“什么科学家，当科学家有当炸逼爽吗？我都几辈子没碰这些玩意了，别跟我抱怨，我正在忍住自己给这一堆乱七八糟的东西丢一颗手雷的冲动。”千斤顶捏着下巴，盯着手里不知道干什么的零件，回忆自己的专业知识，顺便把阿尔西对修复进度的询问统统堵了回去。

众人一致认为领袖应该负责教育一下小救护车了。毕竟这种事可大可小，战争不是儿戏，为了让他意识到自己行为可能造成的严重后果，他们认为非常有必要让小救护车参加一次任务，而且他已经长高了不少，已经可以在远距离看看，万一有危险也可以迅速逃回传送门，不会有什么太大风险。

然而领袖否决了这个提议。  
“他已经意识到了自己的行为错误，我不认为更多的恐吓有什么必要。”

阿尔西皱了皱眉。众人散去之后，她留了下来。  
“你应该没忘记他不是真的孩子，只是救护车用自己源生金属克隆出的幼生体吧？”  
“我没忘记，阿尔西。”

“那你也记得战争还没结束，霸天虎仍然在外面肆虐吗？”阿尔西仍然皱着眉：“他总要经历和面对这些的，救护车也说过，只有相似的情景刺激，才有可能解决记忆解码的问题。”  
她等待着领袖的回话，然而领袖只是沉默，她瞪大了眼睛：  
“你不会是并不想让他回来吧？”

“我只是觉得，他这样就很好。”领袖很少显示出犹豫的神情，而此时，他却不太像擎天柱，更像是奥利安了。

“我不明白。”阿尔西的语气有些急切：“救护车就是救护车，我知道你认识当年的他，可是他不可能永远远离战争，最后当个无忧无虑的医学院高材生，或者和平年代的什么首席医官。战争，死亡，火焰铸就了他，也铸就了我们，没有这些，我们不可能赢得这场战争。”

“我知道，我会考虑的。”领袖垂下眼睑，神情黯然。

回到自己的休息室前，他去看了看小救护车。对方并没有好好躺在充电床上，擎天柱看了一圈，才发现他蜷缩在房间的角落里，抱着膝盖，小声抽噎着。

“又做噩梦了？”他弯下腰将他抱起来。  
“嗯，我梦到好多虫子在咬我，即使醒来还痛。”小救护车扒着领袖前胸的玻璃边框，身体仍然随着抽噎一抖一抖。

擎天柱抱着小救护车，回到自己的房间，放在充电床上，然后侧躺下来，手臂环着他：  
“别怕了，睡吧。”

他一直知道那些记忆就在小救护车的数据模块深处，它们沉睡着，只要适当的情景重现也许就能正确装载解码，小救护车的噩梦总是断断续续，他总是告诉他那是假的，但是他很清楚那不是。那些断肢，恐怖的锈红能量液汇聚成的河流，堆满了维修床的挣扎嚎叫的伤兵，被可怖合体巨人踩扁的尸体，一幕幕都是真的，大部分的时候他就在那里，和曾经的救护车一同看着那些地狱般的景象，甚至记得每一个死去的士兵和朋友的名字。

可是小救护车懵懵懂懂，他并不记得那许多事，也不记得那些形容可怖的残躯曾经和他关系要好，生死相交，也曾握着他手介绍自己，拉他离开危险，和他分享从敌军那里抢来的能量酒——他在梦中只能看到他们死去的模样，并且只是觉得可怕。

怀中的小救护车仍然惊惧，然而为战争而生的领袖也许懂得如何用十几种不同的方法消灭百万的军队，却并不擅长哄孩子入眠。最后，他只能像往常一样，轻轻哼起自己能想的起来的唯一一首还是奥利安时学会的古旧小调——那曲子没头没尾，还是当年救护车总在看书的时候旁若无人的哼起的，多听了几遍，他便也记住了，也许救护车曾经为他唱过完整的旋律，然而如今时隔久远，他终究还是记不太清了。

小救护车紧贴着擎天柱的胸口，领袖装甲下的火种沉稳温暖，在黑暗中跃动，磁场波纹一道一道扩散开，笼罩了他，驱散了噩梦惊醒后的寒意。他逐渐平静下来，渐渐睡去了。

阿尔西说的没有错。战争太漫长了，漫长到超过了他们和平时期的生活，痛苦，牺牲，绝望打碎了他们，又重塑了他们，成为了他们不可分割的一部分，让不相干的人成为战友，又撕裂曾经的朋友变成敌人，擎天柱不是奥利安，救护车又何尝是当年的救护车呢？

可是，他看着不曾被战火阴霾笼罩的小小脸庞，总是犹豫。

他终究还是不忍心。

 

\----

小救护车成长的非常迅速，也许是复制克隆体特性如此，又或者是救护车曾经刻意如此设定。总之他快速结束了引人怜爱的幼生期，没几年就快速迎来了非常惹人厌烦的磨合期。  
就是叛逆期——大黄蜂向拉夫如此解释道。  
不知道是不是叛逆期的讨嫌程度和成长速度一起被浓缩了，小救护车的逆反程度表现的简直夸张又剧烈。

首先第一个改变就是，他不再称擎天柱领袖了。  
“嗨，奥利安。”他揣着一大堆不知道哪里弄来的大箱零件，啪嗒啪嗒的从基地大厅穿过去，路过领袖的时候毫无敬意的这么叫自己曾经的保护者。

通天晓曾经对此发表了意见，然而小救护车很明显缺少对权威的敬畏，根本不理睬他。

“随你怎么说，反正我不叫。擎天柱，领袖，哼，这称呼傻里傻气的。”  
他根本不耐烦听通天晓的长篇大论：  
“你到底是要跟我说教，还是要我集中精神修好你的手去多打几个虎子？”  
这小畜生甚至学会了威胁人，他晃了晃不知道哪里弄来的机械手，无所谓的耸耸肩：  
“我反正不介意你举着那个临时大钳子，我觉得挺酷。”

擎天柱对此没有发表什么意见，实际上他向来宽容——虽然大部分人觉得他对小救护车宽容的有些过分。

比起称呼问题，更让人担心的其实是翘家问题。进入叛逆期之前小救护车就已经把所有基地现有的设备和科技资料看完研究透了，如今基地已经不能满足他的好奇心了，待在基地只会让他觉得无聊，然而擎天柱并不愿意让行动难以控制的他贸然出任务。  
鉴于小救护车如今的医疗技术已经可以满足基地的基本需要，没人对这个决定有什么意见，反正以前的救护车也不经常出外勤。可是很显然，小救护车对此很有意见。早就被他改装了八百次的环路桥在他手里有全部的运行权限，即使拉夫帮忙也根本没法设锁，禁足令对他形同虚设，他现在根本不需要站在那里操作环路桥，在自己房间里打个响指也能静默开放一个传送门，而且别人根本没法追踪他的去向。  
不打响指也行，但是用小救护车的话说：“打响指显得我比较酷。”

根本没人理解磨合期的小孩脑子里到底装着什么玩意。

所有人之中，大概只有千斤顶对小救护车仍然关系良好。  
“我的小太阳！”每次回来他仍然会一手把小救护车捞起来，看看他又长了多少。  
“我是复仇者！是暗夜骑士！是你梦魇深处最恐惧的黑暗！”小救护车张牙舞爪的回复不知道又从哪部人类电影里看来的台词。  
然后两人碰拳笑成一团。

“有什么关系，我也不喜欢那堆规矩，我不照样是个出色的雷霆拯救队成员吗。”千斤顶很明显非常理解小救护车的态度问题。

你是事不关己才这么说，有本事你快把他带走！众人怒视着偷偷往小救护车手里塞礼物的千斤顶，那里面很明显有不少东西违反了银河违禁品法案。

叛逆期总会过去的，他们想，至少他在基地作为一个医疗单位，工作完成的没有缺点，其他的事情忍忍也就过去了。  
然而很明显小救护车非常清楚这群人的想法，并对此表示了不满。

方式是在没人注意的时间跑去偷袭了霸天虎的一个新分矿。  
他不仅把分矿劳工已经开采出的矿储堆满了基地，临走还在矿井里扔了一颗触发雷，利用矿渣的殉爆消灭了前来查看的一支霸天虎飞行部队。

没人知道他哪来的如此详细的情报，能让他单枪匹马闯进恰好没有士兵巡逻的分矿内部，还全身而退。他们只在回来后看到基地大厅里的能量堆成了小山，而小救护车耀武扬威的坐在上面，嘴里还嚼着一根霸天虎生产的压缩能量棒。

然而很可惜这次成果并没有给小救护车带来他想要的掌声和称赞。擎天柱对他单独冒险的行为很明显感到担忧，而且那片地下矿区周围不远就是一片人类居住地，殉爆带来的塌方很可能波及到那里。  
“我们不应该让人类为此陷入危险中。”

小救护车脸上的笑容迅速消失了，他跳下能量矿堆，黑着脸盯着领袖：“所以你宁愿他们继续开采那片储量不菲的富矿，并迅速得到远超我们的资源和经济，制造更多的士兵，更强的武器，直到把我们一窝端了。”

然而擎天柱只是用沉默而忧虑的目光看着他。  
小救护车把嘴里的半条能量棒吐在地上，狠狠踢开几块挡路的能量矿，头也不回的回了屋，把自己的房门关的震天响。

所有人都意识到气氛显然不太美好了。

之后小救护车从基地里无故消失的次数越来越频繁，甚至有时候有人需要医疗修复，也找不到他的踪迹，只能等一两天他回来再修。没人知道小救护车去了哪里，做了什么，连领袖也只能从富勒探员那里得到的监控情报猜测些大概，显得非常忧心忡忡。

而明眼人都看得出来，即使偶尔几次小救护车回来，领袖又恰好在基地，他们只之间的气氛也远远称不上和谐——相反，他们的关系很明显一次变得比一次更加紧张了。

终于有一天他们之间爆发了剧烈的争吵。

“人类是无辜的，赢得战争不应该用无辜的生命做代价！”  
阿尔西和大黄蜂刚送几个小孩回家，才回到基地，就听到大厅里传来乒乒乓乓的声音，然后是屏幕碎裂的声音，以及领袖充满怒意的低吼。等进入大门，他们只看到身量接近成年的小救护车被按在控制台上，领袖愤怒的盯着他，面罩合起，一只手已经化为了量子炮。

“我用了吗？我是把他们当材料拿来造有机生化超级武器炮弹了，还是用他们填埋矿坑了？你不觉得你的话有点可笑吗？照你的意思我们打仗还得保证人类百分之百安全一点擦伤都不能有呗？”  
他歪着头，嘴角还有渗出的能量液：  
“我尊敬的擎天柱领袖，您的慈爱包容万物，您的善良至高无上，您的宽宏普照琼宇，人类弱小可怜，不能让他们陷入危险，霸天虎劳工没有战斗力，不能伤害，万事万物都应该受到保护。哦，哦，我差点忘了，我想这无辜的万事万物中大概不包括您的汽车人同胞们吧？您保护他人的时候，可曾回头看看在这破烂的基地里苟延残喘，担心着受伤没材料医治，几乎快要饿死的同伴们吗？算来算去，除了霸天虎战士，我们汽车人才是最死有余辜的呗？”

他擦了一下嘴角的能量液，咧出一个非常嘲弄的笑容：  
“看来当时飞过山死的时候没必要难过，我们还应该为此鼓鼓掌？”

他这话说的太过诛心，阿尔西很明显想冲上来揍他，然而小救护车一个响指，蓝色的纤细机体瞬间脚下一空，掉进突然开启的传送门，不知道被扔到了什么地方。

“我一直有个问题没想明白——尊敬的领袖大人您给我解答解答？”  
他已经很久不再叫擎天柱领袖了，然而如今，他一句句领袖叫的讽刺：  
“自从我们来到地球，霸天虎那边一直在开矿抢资源，扩充士兵，爬升科技，而我们似乎除了和人类搞外交没有任何进展，永远在被动应对敌人的攻势，每天的目标似乎就是破坏霸天虎的行动。我本来以为我们是要打赢霸天虎拯救赛博坦的，但是现在我觉得迷糊了——其实我们是来保护地球和人类的吗？”

“万物生而平等，如果不能明白这一点，我们和霸天虎就没有任何分别。何况你做的事情已经远远超过界限了，在地球上你必须听从我的指挥，你现在不仅是行动中放任人类陷入危险，你甚至擅自伤害了人类！”

“操你普神的排气管！”小救护车忽然暴起一拳揍到擎天柱脸上，他的愤怒来的如此迅猛，让擎天柱松开了钳制，于是这年轻的机体挣脱开来，恶狠狠的瞪着：  
“平等？你跟我说平等？我怎么觉得在你眼里人类比我们更高等呢？哪怕他们对我们虎视眈眈，拆解我们的同胞，我们也不能反击，仍然要对他们充满爱与怜悯，相信他们最终会接受我们，你倒是解释解释这叫哪门子平等？！我是杀了那群机械党，可那是他们先挑衅的，难道我还要双手奉上自己的零件？”  
他戳着擎天柱的胸口，继续反驳着：  
“是你高高在上的把他们不分好坏当成一个完整的整体！我可不是！对我好的和威胁我的我可做不到一视同仁！！我反倒觉得我这才对人类平等看待呢！”

“可你不应该私自行动，这是和人类相关的事物，应该交由富勒探员和政府沟通。这样贸然报复只会引来更多的仇恨和人类的恐惧。”

“得了吧，你去问问富勒，我怎么不觉得他会因为这件事仇恨我——你真以为政府会管这事？他们巴不得机械党多收集点我们的资料，然后坐收渔利呢。至于恐惧，他们当然应该恐惧我们，不欢迎我们，为什么不？我们把战火烧到了他们的星球，我要是地球人我也会害怕，你都被敌人打的藏进别人的房子里了，不想着赶紧离开，难道还要跟主人把酒言欢说我是来保护你们的？殖民把自己当成神明是什么心态，我可理解不了，我想那群人类说不定也觉得莫名其妙，哈！我是没经历过战争，但是我觉得你们也没有什么身处战争的自觉性！”

小救护车的话咄咄逼人，比曾经磕了合成能量更加过分，然而擎天柱很清楚他并不是又磕了什么合成能量烧坏了脑子——他意识到，这一直就是救护车的真实想法，只是曾经的他选择咽下了那些话罢了。

“救护车，听听你在说什么，你现在简直像一个霸天虎。”通天晓严肃的斥责道。

“我像一个霸天虎？老通，那你大可以把我之前给你装上的新手烧了，毕竟那就是我清缴机械党大本营的时候弄回来的战利品。”  
小救护车环顾基地的众人，又看回擎天柱，似乎觉得这个消息还不够劲爆似的：  
“您那高尚的道德能解决什么切实问题吗？是能修好通天晓的手，还是能解决我们的能量短缺，或者能拯救赛博坦？你们为了虚无的道德理论止步不前的时候，是我在解决问题！这就觉得我霸天虎了？我还干过更霸天虎的事呢，知道我分矿的消息怎么来的吗？霸天虎的前空军指挥官卖给我的，价格是我修好他的腿，以及分给他事后所得矿储的十分之一，很便宜吧，毕竟他被逐出报应号之后处境可不容易。”

“我们汽车人不应该为了结果不择手段，小救，你走的太远了。”隔板也忍不住说。

“不是一个合格的汽车人就不是呗，我也不稀罕。”  
小救护车说完那些话，向地上啐了一口能量液，紧盯着擎天柱指向他的量子炮：  
“说真的，我觉得比起来我不如去和霸天虎沟通沟通，比起神，我觉得我和一般赛博坦人沟通起来还省点事，哪怕对方是破坏大帝呢，想来黑暗能量说不定不像领导模块对人影响这么大，何况霸天虎的大飞船看着比着破基地酷多了。”

“救护车，我们应该谈谈。”擎天柱这样说。

然而小救护车并不吃这一套：  
“行了，奥利安，你和你那陈腐的道德观又打算说教了，你明明知道我不会听，我也知道你不会认同我，我们就是没法说服对方，对不对？可是你能怎么办，再打我一顿？你知道你关不住我，这样你抓我跑浪费时间，不如我给你找个一劳永逸的法子。”  
他径直向领袖走过去，胸口顶上擎天柱的量子炮口：  
“大不了，你就直接杀了我，当做为汽车人队伍清理叛徒好了。”

他的眼睛毫不畏惧的直视着擎天柱，眼里没有隐忍，痛苦，退让，只有少年人不怕天高地厚的挑衅和满满的倔强。量子炮口下，隔着装甲，他胸膛的火种跳跃的坚定有力，带着志在必得的决心和义无反顾的勇气。

富勒探员隔着屏幕，看着这剑拔弩张的一幕，他不知道赛博坦人有没有人类一样的家庭模式和亲子关系，可是此时的局面，却让他觉得结果早已尘埃落定，而他很清楚谁会输掉这场战争。

不出所料，最后，擎天柱缓缓放下了手臂。  
“你有选择的权利。”

自由权利归众生，当年的救护车总是理所当然的跟随着他的脚步，领导模块占据了他大部分的思维模式，让他无暇顾及更多的细枝末节。他似乎早就习惯了医官跟在他左右的事实，却并没有仔细思考过对方为什么这么做。救护车永远站在他这一边，永远向他献上自己全部的忠诚，这似乎成了一件不需要考虑第二遍的事实，可是他真的有仔细去了解医官的所思所想吗，有顾虑过医官的痛苦和纠结吗，有认真想象过医官咽下去的半句话后面想表达什么，医官低下的头又隐藏了怎样的神色吗？  
战争催促着他的脚步，让他逐渐忘了曾是奥利安的时候，也曾和医学高材生看着一样的景色，迈着速度相近的步伐。  
后来他成为了擎天柱，不知不觉间走得越来越快，渐渐一个人走到了前方，而医官永远跟在他一步之遥的身后，他总想着，有些事情也许他暂时不会理解，但没有关系，他最终总会理解的。有些事情他也许感情上没法接受，但是时间流逝，当他走过自己经过的地方，他最终会接受的。

可救护车真的想要走向这样的方向吗？  
他似乎从来没有认真思考过这件事。

他们之间像是隔开了一条时光交错的河流，在如今的小救护车的一言一行中，他似乎才真正看到当年跟在他身后的救护车真正的灵魂，才意识到自己忽视又忘记了了什么重要的东西。

当年也许救护车没得选择，但如今，擎天柱认为自己应该把这个选择还给他了。

然而河流奔涌向前，不再等待错过的旅人。  
小救护车终究不曾继承以往的记忆，曾环绕幼生期的那些噩梦早已消失，他在擎天柱的爱护之下无所畏惧的长大，不曾面对绝望，不曾被憎恨浸染，不曾怀疑自己，也不需要任何人的引领和救赎。他毫不犹豫的错身向擎天柱身后走去，踏出的脚步充满自信，环路桥在面前打开，头也不回的消失在了传送门之中。

擎天柱忽然有些恍惚了，他沉默着望着传送门闭合后空荡荡的基地铁墙，似乎仍然没办法将整件事连接起来。仿佛前天小小的幼生体还抓着他的手指蜷缩在他的怀里和他一同进入梦乡，昨天就已经变成了乖巧懂事的少年，因为没材料修好阿尔西和大黄蜂的伤口把自己关在医疗站里委屈的偷偷掉眼泪，而今天他就忽然变成了暴躁又不听话的小野兽，愤怒的指责所有人，然后走的头也不回。

没人为小救护车说话，大家一致认为这不过是叛逆期的小孩又一次赌气的离家出走，何况就算他真的傻到去报应号，也一定呆不长，他们甚至赞同应该让他去接受一顿霸天虎的毒打，说不定能提早结束叛逆期变回曾经的老医官。

但很明显他们失算了。

千斤顶带着被扔到太平洋小岛上的阿尔西回来的时候就只听到小救护车叛逆期终于叛逆到加入了霸天虎阵营这个劲爆消息。  
艰难的清理着装甲缝里的沙子的阿尔西听着大黄蜂描述当时的情景，知道了领袖亲自放的人这个事实，忍了半天，终于还是凭着自己仅剩不多的自制力止住了给领袖一拳的冲动。

汽车人这边当然震惊，报应号上也并非平静如水。不过大部分人倒不是震惊救护车本身，他们只是很久没看到有人敢中气十足的抱着资料跟破坏大帝讨价还价了。这位自称汽车人医官的年轻红白机体跟着曾经出逃如今回来的空军指挥官一起登上飞船，不到两天就把飞船的结构看了个遍。底层士兵人心浮动，不知道这又是汽车人的什么阴谋诡计。

然而破坏大帝似乎并不在乎这些，在最开始几次短暂的见面后，发现自己似乎没办法吓倒这位小医生后，他也并没有动怒。  
或者正相反，经常接触破坏大帝的近卫队们甚至觉得，威震天好像还挺开心的，他甚至亲自当导游为这位汽车人医官介绍报应号内部的各种高精尖设备。

霸天虎原本陷入停滞的终极之锁修复工作随着小救护车的加入重新开始推进项目进度。这位小医疗官似乎根本没有自己在霸天虎大本营被敌人环绕的自觉，每天抱着资料在报应号的走廊上毫无警惕的大步走过，看着别人的目光也总是好奇又友善。他和霸天虎的科学官第一次见面不到五分钟，就用大堆的专有名词和奇怪科学猜想建立了独属于科学家的坚固友谊，又很快用不同于霸天虎风格的友善态度赢得了击倒的好感。

然而小救护车并不满足每天待在实验室，休息时间他经常在报应号里四处乱转，包括一般人不准进入的禁区——很明显破坏大帝给了他非常高的权限。年轻人的气息给阴沉又压抑的报应号带来了一些完全不同的氛围，像是一个会走动的闪闪发光的小恒星，吸引着别人的目光。

然而小救护车自己对这些事没有自觉，他只是觉得什么都新鲜又好玩，做自己的喜欢的事情的时候，他的精力多的简直用不完。

当然也不是所有人都对他态度友善。  
至少冲云霄不是。

他结束了一个长期任务回到报应号后，在威震天身边第一次见到小救护车，那时他并没有太过注意，巨狰狞的本能在评估了一下对方不造成威胁之后就立马忽略了他，然而对方盯着他的目光实在是过于直接又充满好奇，让他没法忘记。

然后他就发现自己陷入了麻烦中。

这小汽车人就跟患上了印随反应的巨狰狞幼崽似的，总能在他回到报应号之后出现在他面前，眼睛亮晶晶又好奇的跟着他。巨狰狞善于抵御攻击，应对恶意，消灭威胁，然而面对一个毫无敌意又在威震天的命令下不得随意伤害的家伙，冲云霄感觉非常纠结。

某天冲云霄终于忍无可忍了，在报应号的停机坪上化身为巨大的恶龙形态把这烦人的小汽车人一爪按在地上，想给他个警告，然而这小汽车人既没有被吓哭也没有尖叫。他的火种在自己的爪子下面跳动的快极了，像是要扑出胸膛，光学镜着迷的望着遮天蔽日的龙翼。

“我第一次亲眼见到巨狰狞变身，好帅啊！我可以摸摸你的翅膀结构吗？”  
小救护车对自己被按在别人爪下的危险境遇毫无自觉，对着这传说中的形态，他兴奋又激动，只觉得自己看到了全世界最酷最美的生物，像陷入热恋的傻瓜，口无遮拦的问道：  
“我帮你复兴你的种族，你要不要和我拆！”

冲云霄和救护车在一起了，汽车人方面在一次外勤时从击倒那里听说了这个消息，所有人一致认为小救护车一定是受到了霸天虎的欺凌和威胁，并计划前往报应号营救小救护车。然而击倒对他们的看法都懒得反驳，直接把号码拨到了小救护车那边。

“嗨，奥利安！好久不见啊。”  
视频里的小救护车很明显已经忘记了之前的不愉快，他的脸上开心又兴奋，似乎刚刚在和别人说着什么有趣的事情。  
“啊？冲云霄？对，我们是有关系，为什么？他好看啊，而且又有趣，我超喜欢。”  
“对，对，击倒没说错，我主动追的他。诶，你们知道巨狰狞在龙形态下输出功率是人形态的6倍而且有两根输出管吗？啊，不感兴趣？好吧，总之我写了论文，震荡波觉得不错，你们感兴趣的话也可以看看。”  
“什么？火种伴侣？和冲云霄？进展有点快吧？我们只是拆拆的关系啊，我帮他复兴种族，他和我拆，各取所需啊——忽然就结成火种伴侣，你们上一代怎么这么随便啊？”  
“blablabla，嗯？奥利安你刚说什么？我在听音乐没听见。啊，合成能量的离心程序完成了，我要继续工作了，先挂啦。”

这小畜生仍然充满了一种让人想揍他的感觉。不过至少说明他确实没怎么变，既没有在报应号上收到威胁，也没有被谁伤害，甚至还过得比原来更加如鱼得水了。  
所有人的心情都很复杂，不知道是该为了小救护车的平安无事放心，还是该为又多了一个霸天虎阵营的敌人而难过。

然而小救护车的不按套路出牌的习惯一如既往。终极之锁修复完毕后，他并没有凭借这项功绩加入霸天虎，不，他直截了当的拒绝了威震天的邀请。

“霸天虎，汽车人……算了吧，感觉傻了吧唧的，现在游戏都不流行双阵营了。”  
他挠了挠头：  
“而且我对你们的阵营仇恨也不感兴趣，你们这样打来打去的，科技发展都倒退了，还得挖上古遗物，让我觉得蠢兮兮的，再说了，非要说，我应该是个无政府主义。”

然后他就骑着冲云霄跑了。  
哦，还顺带拐走了霸天虎最得力的科学官震荡波。

威震天事后有什么反应汽车人这边不得而知，但他们觉得他至少不会感觉特别高兴。

但小救护车不管这些。他想做的事情层出不穷，赛博坦重新激活后，他又拉着震荡波投身到了新的研究项目中。复兴巨狰狞种族的同时他又顺便解决了火种源之井的问题。他不断的向前走，没有谁给他身上压着责任和重担，也没有谁能用条条框框束缚他，更没有人催促他引领方向。他只是随心所欲的探索着这个世界，从不停下脚步，眼中尽是光明的未来。他的存在像一颗投入死潭的石子，波纹层层扩散开来，在这个世界引起了新的动荡，人们没有察觉的被他的态度影响，最开始是一些科学家，然后越来越多的人聚集到了他的身边，也许一开始只是为了某件事暂时合作，这也没关系，小救护车从不提起这些，他也不在乎，只是想做事罢了。  
然后渐渐的，那些仇恨似乎变得不那么重要了。大部分人发现那些贴着不同标志的家伙，也并非就可恨到无法沟通。  
原本界限分明的阵营在不知不觉间逐渐模糊了起来，新的时代似乎逐渐到来了。

“和平也许真的没那么遥不可及。”  
某日，驻守地球的阿尔西忽然在通讯器里这么说。  
“擎天柱，你早就知道会如此，所以当年故意这么做的吗？”

“我并没有想那么多。”  
擎天柱回答，挂掉电话后，他开始整理资料，检查第二天两方阵营的和平协定还有哪些需要补充的地方。

两年前在小救护车的担保下他就已经交出了领导模块，用于狂博两派双方共同合作的对赛博坦星球的修复升级工程，如今放在桌上的只是一个象征性的模型罢了，而明天之后，这个模型也将被送入历史博物馆。新的赛博坦大循环网络如今良好的在社会中运作，透明化的信息流瓦解了曾经以信息不对等为基础建立的极权社会构架，建立了新形态的多节点合作模式社会。

科技在苏醒的赛博坦上自由生长发展着，日新月异的改变所有人的生活，思想，看法，以及道德共识，这是一个全新的时代了。  
擎天柱有时候甚至觉得自己说不定才是被时代抛弃的那个。

几年后的某天，擎天柱突然接到了一个陌生的通讯信息。  
他接起来，上面只有一行字：“看窗外。”

此时高楼的窗户外响起轻轻的叩击声。他关闭遮光罩，一条巨龙正扇动翅膀悬停在空中，龙背上熟悉的红白机体如今已经尽数褪去了少年的青涩气息，身上带着风尘仆仆的新鲜冷气。

“奥利安！”  
他从龙背上跳下来，跃过擎天柱打开的窗户，站在他面前，一如当年战争爆发前在铁堡图书馆相遇时那样澄澈明亮：  
“天火的实验室最近观测到天炉星系出现了一个即将爆发的超新星，我打算去亲眼看看，顺便捕获它试验新的折越飞船动力系统，要不要和我一起来？”

擎天柱——不，他不再是了，如今他只是奥利安了。

“好。”  
奥利安笑了起来。


End file.
